Freedom Comes at a Price
by kawaiikaiju
Summary: When Adéwalé catches a thief free some slaves, he wonders exactly why she did it. Meanwhile, the thief wants nothing to do with him and the Maroon rebellion. But freedom comes at a price, and she's dragged into a conflict she never imagined herself getting involved with. ((Takes place during Freedom Cry))
1. The Thief

Chapter One: The Thief 

**[AN: So hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I've roleplayed before, and have been a beta to my friends, so hopefully I won't be too bad at this ^_^ I hope you enjoy, and please leave any comments and friendly constrictive criticism (as in, please don't send hate). Thanks for reading!]**

It was raining. Again. The sky above Port-au-Prince was a deep, dark gray, with occasional flashes of white as lightening struck. The colonists made way through the wet streets, passing quickly to hide from the rain while others strolled calmly as if there was no rain. A young woman crept from the shadows, her clothes soaked as she walked to an auction. A frown was etched on her face as she stared at the slaves, shivering in their rags and freezing chains. On most days, it was hot and dry, most slaves succumbed to heat stroke before they were sold. But today, some would not survive the cold weather. A portly man with dark brown beard smiled as he presented the 'merchandise'.

"Yes, these animals are by far the best that you can buy! Just look at this here strong, powerful Negro! As strong and as healthy as an ox!" The man brought forth a stern looking slave, with cold eyes and a deadly scowl as he glared at the pale man holding him. The woman winced as several would-be buyers raised their voices and offered different amount of reales.

_Time to strike..._

The woman lunged forward and quickly stole coin purses from three buyers, smirking to herself as they had a confused look on their face. She walked up to the platform, giving herself a curious and innocent facade.

"Excuse me, Monsieur? How much for all of them?" The rotund man blinked twice and looked over to his two friends, obviously not knowing what to do or say.

"A–All of them, Mademoiselle? Do you have enough–"

"More than enough, my good Sir! Keep the extra, if you please." With a swift motion, she placed the bag of reales into the man's hand and took hold of the chains that connected the slaves. The woman was sure to be quick. If they saw her free them, she could be hurt. But she didn't care. If she was saving these poor men from a harsh life, she was glad. Walking away, she brought them over to a secluded alleyway. Taking her lock-picks out, she picked the simple lock on their cuffs. The men breathed a sigh of relief and thanks.

"Go on now. Run as fast as you can and don't stop until you're sure you're safe."

"Thank you! Thank you! But why help us?" One of them asked, his brows furrowed in curiosity. It wasn't everyday a white person freed them, let alone treat them equally. The woman smirked and leaned against a house, pulling her hood up.

"I'm just a thief that hates seeing people sold like they were animals. Go. No need to stay." She watched with a smile as the now freed slaves ran off, feeling a wave of content wash over her. Usually, she'd just kill the auctioneers, just to get it over with. She didn't feel like getting in a fight today. The guards were still on her ass. Ever since she stole from the Governor, she was chased nonstop. It felt good to relax and wind-down, even in the damned rain. With a soft sigh she took out her pocket-watch, a gift from her late father. 'Alice' was engraved on the back, since it was her name and it was made for her by her grandfather. Her father merely passed it to her when her grandfather couldn't. She opened it with a click and glanced at the time. Eleven thirty-five. There was a ship coming in with thousands of reales, a really good plunder if Alice managed to get it on time. And that time was five minutes from now. Muttering a curse under her breath, she placed her pocket-watch back and began a run over to the harbor.

~•••~

The assassin watched from his perch, a smirk on his lips. He was about to free those slaves the red-haired woman bought, but it looked like she took his job. God knew the Maroons needed as much help as they could, so he was making rounds that day to free even more slaves. He wondered briefly. Was she doing this for herself or for the good of others? The way her green eyes danced mischievously when she took the coin purses made him stop and think. What business did a thief have with freeing slaves? Especially, a thief that was white. Not that he didn't think a white person would care about Negroes, he had seen his fair share (Kenway for one, even though his lust for coin eventually made him seem care less about others).

"Adé! What happened?" Adéwalé turned and greeted one of the Maroons, a young boy whose name was Julian.

"A woman, a thief, just bought a couple of slaves over there. Then she let them go."

"Was she colored–"

"As pale as any other white colonist." He said with a soft chuckle. "I wonder what made her act the way she did."

"Maybe..." Julian suggested, "You should keep an eye on her? She might help our cause."

"Why yes, let me ask a white woman if she wants to help a bunch of ex-slaves. What a wonderful idea." Adé said with a scoff. Julian's cheeks and ears grew hot.

"I was only suggesting it, Adéwalé. Who knows? Maybe she will help us." Adé wasn't paying attention to what Julian said. He was focused on the woman, whom he saw running up to the frigate which was recently docked. His eyebrows raised.

"Isn't that frigate filled with reales, Julian?"

"Oui, I think so. Pourquoi?"

"I see that voleuse over there? I think she is going to get herself killed. Stay here. I'll be back."

"Adé! Where are you going–?" Julian called out as Adéwalé hurled himself over to the next roof, sprinting across it and to the next. Julian shook his head and turned back, letting out an annoyed sigh.

~•••~

Alice snuck past one of the guards, holding her breath as she grabbed onto a wooden fixture on the frigate, and pulled herself up. The rain pelted her, but she kept going. Grabbing onto the railing, she peeked over it and glanced at the deck. It was surprisingly empty. Lifting herself onto the railing, she fell onto the deck and made way towards the captain's quarters. But just as she got her lock picks out, she was pulled back roughly.

"What do we have here? Little thieving brat, think you could outsmart us?" Alice let out a whimper as her hair was tugged, bringing her backwards. She fell against the hard wood, letting out a soft groan of pain. Reaching for her steel dagger, she leaped onto her feet and slashed at the guard. He yelled, getting the attention of more guards.

"Shit!" Alice hissed, keeping her stance as the guards rushed with their swords at her. She prepared herself for the collision. Yet it never happened. A shadow flew over her, and before she could process what was happening, three guards were dead. She gasped and stared at the hooded man, watching as he gracefully countered each attack with his machete. He seemed to dance, each strike and move precise and elegant, as he twirled and turned. Alice bit her lip and decided to at least get some of her dignity back. No way was she going to let this asshole get away with her plunder. Letting out a yell she stabbed the guard nearest her in his neck, a spurt of blood gushing out of the wound and onto her face. She wiped some of it away as she moved onto the next guard, slicing at his face and digging the dagger into his chest. Letting out a huff, she turned to the other guard, only...it was the man that stepped in. His eyes were a golden brown, glaring down at her as she shrunk and backed away slightly.

"The hell do you want?" She asked, raising a brow. Alice sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms over her chest. "That loot over there is as good as mine. I was here first."

"This isn't about the plunder, or the reales. I'm wondering why on Earth did you rescue those slaves?" His accent was deep, baritone, that of a man who spoke French. She scowled at first. Was he stalking her? Frowning, she replied.

"Why do you care? I saw that people needed help so I helped them, _Monsieur_."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"You are starting to anger and annoy me–" She cut him off by pushing him aside, walking over to the captain's quarters.

"Sorry about that, but I need the reales now."

"Unbelievable." Alice winked at him and crouched down, taking out one of her lock picks and starting to pick the lock. She felt the boards behind her creak as the man walked up to her, causing her to bite her lip in frustration. She hated it when people loomed over her. It made her feel small, weak, easy to attack and kill. Hurrying up, she unlocked the door and stood up, not wanting to be around the stranger for any longer. However, he caught her arm roughly and tugged her back, keeping her in place.

"A low-life does not care about the pains and sufferings of others. I just want a simple answer out of you. Then you are free to go." Alice furrowed her brows, slightly confused. Why did he care so much about her actions? Shaking his hand off of her arm, she took a step back and let out a huff.

"I'm not a low-life... Also, I couldn't just stand there and see those poor people sold off like animals. They are humans, for God's sake. Not animals or property."

"And what makes you think so differently from the rest of your race?"

"My race has nothing to do with this. I can't just stand by while others suffer. Can I go now?" She snapped, starting to get annoyed with him. Alice felt her cheeks heat up as he smirked over at her. "Oh go fuck yourself." She made her way into the captain's quarters, taking out a large leather bag and opening the chests inside. Alice could feel him watch her as she hurriedly placed reales, jewels, and other expensive trinkets in the bag. Once she was satisfied, she slung the bag over her shoulder and turned to walk out, a confident smile gracing her lips. But her smile faltered when she heard him speak again.

"What's your name, lass?"

"Alice. And you, _Monsieur_?"

"Adéwalé. It was a...pleasure meeting you."

"Pfft. Yeah, same here." Alice waved a goodbye, hopping onto the railing and falling to the deck below. She nearly slipped, the rain still pouring down, but not as cold as before. It was starting to let up, but she pulled on her hood anyway, her red hair sticking to her head and damp cheeks. Though it wasn't as cold as earlier, she shivered. Maybe because Adéwalé was still watching her. Or maybe the fact that she recognized the symbol on his robes. It had been years since she last saw it. She thought they hadn't arrived here yet. There was no reason for an assassin to be here. Unless this wasn't a mission from his creed, but his own mission. He was a man of color, so it made sense that he would care about the freed slaves, she guessed. She would ask the harbormaster tomorrow, or maybe Bastienne would know. After all, she did have ears and eyes throughout the port. Alice shrugged. Now wasn't the time for thinking about him. She had reales and gold to worry about.


	2. The Assassin

**[AN: Thank you to the rather rude person that reviewed my first chapter. I have messaged you, and I hope you can apologize for your churlish actions. Anyway, moving on, I'm thinking I'll update maybe every Friday, or Saturday. If work or other things arise, I'll make sure to publish the newest chapter when I can. Please favorite it, follow, review, etc. And if you have any questions, please, pm me! I'm always open to suggestions and tips on how to improve my writing. Thank you for reading!]**

It was maybe...fifteen, seventeen years ago? That's when she last saw the assassin's symbol. Her uncle had been a member of the British order, then moving to the French order when he and her father bought a lonesome farm, where Alice was bored to death. She spent most of her time working with her brother, feeding the chickens, milking the cows, and grooming the horses. The other time was spent with her mother, learning how to cook and clean, and other things she needed to know to be an 'adequate' wife. Church was on Sundays, though they had to wake up earlier than most to ride into the nearest town. Then her father, Joseph, got a chance to live in Port au Prince, where they would be able to live happily and closer to civilization. Her uncle decided to go with them, seeing as they 'needed' protection. Her father and mother argued with him that night. Alice and Benjamin stayed hidden, and pretended they were asleep. The walls of the small farm house were very thin. They knew what their uncle did for a living. Alice had read some of the letters sent to Father. Ben had taught her, since she pleaded and begged. Women weren't supposed to learn how to read. Unless it was the bible of course.

Once they arrived in the harbor, they settled down and managed to lead a normal life. Benjamin worked the fields along with some of his friends, since they were too poor to own slaves and frankly Joseph believed the practice of slavery was immoral. Alice stayed inside with her mother, where she learned how to sow and tend to a husband. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, that's when it happened. A terrible drought hit the island, causing all crops to wither and die. Most plantations pulled through, but many small farmers like Joseph perished. Alice remembered her parents arguing more and more. How were they to pay the rent? How could they buy food? They couldn't even afford new clothes, how were they to survive this? Joseph began to cough a lot afterwards. So did Mother. Poor Ben was left in charge of the household, keeping Alice in line as their parents' health diminished. A few weeks later, Alice and Benjamin stood in front of two graves, both crying and holding onto each other for support. It was then that Alice turned to thievery to help pay rent for the house. Ben and her stopped caring for the farm, they had to keep a house to live in at least.

As the years went on, Benjamin married a sweet woman named Colette. Colette came from a commoner's family, as it was expected for women to either marry into a higher class or into the same financial standing as their family. Her mother and father had a good dowry for Ben, so they were able to move nearby the harbor, and Alice went with them. She was twenty-eight now, and much to the annoyance of her sister-in-law, single. Most women were expected to be married at sixteen, but since there weren't that many eligible men at the time, Alice opted out to wait. Which she was still doing, not that she was overjoyed to get married off and leave her brother. Ben and Alice were your average siblings. They fought at times. Laughed. Cried. But most importantly, they supported each other.

Alice smiled softly at the memory of them running through the empty fields beyond their farms. The summer was warm and sweet, with the taste and smells of spring lingering for a little while longer. She walked up to a dark wooden door and unlocked it with a key she fetched from her pocket. Entering, she prayed Ben wasn't at home. He had allowed her to stay at their house until she married. Which could be a long time from now.

"Sister! There you are! Colette and I were frightened. We thought you were taken by the guards!" Benjamin came in, a frown etched on his lips as Colette shook her head behind him, her blonde curls bouncing elegantly. Ben was similar to Alice, but his hair was a darker shade of red, and his eyes were hazel. Yet he had freckles and a pale complex just like Alice. Alice sighed and dropped the bag of reales and jewels on the oaken table they had, a gift from Colette's father for their honeymoon.

"If I was taken, Brother, you would have been alerted. Don't worry, I'm always careful."

"Alice, you say that all the time. But I do worry for you. At least leave a note behind if you leave. You know Colette cannot handle stress right now." At the mention of her name, the blonde placed a hand on her swollen stomach, frowning. She was with child, about...four months along now. Alice bit her lip. She hadn't meant to upset them. He was right, she should have warned them.

"Apologies. Next time, I'll leave a message. Happy?" She slumped onto the couch, rubbing her face as she yawned loudly. Colette shook her head again and retreated into the dining room. Ben lingered in the doorway, sending his sister a look of unease and worry before following his wife as well. Alice let out an annoyed sigh. Things as of lately were beginning to get tense. Ever since she managed to run off with a large amount of reales from the Governor, the guards had been on the look out. They kept a watch of Benjamin's house, stopping by every night to check that Alice wasn't hiding. They were stupid, Alice had thought, slipping out each time they came by. She was thankful for Ben's support. He was the one that had taught her how to wield a knife and defend herself. Alice tapped her fingers against the arm rest and stood up, walking over to the bag and taking it with her upstairs. She might as well start counting what she had earned. Later, though, she'd head to Bastienne's brothel. There, she might hear a thing or two about this assassin. She also wondered if her uncle was still alive...

~•••~

Adéwalé entered the Maroon hideout, dropping his hood and letting out a huff. Recently, freeing slaves and helping the Maroons have become difficult. The governor put up more guards near the slaves' cages and auctions. Not to mention the plantations were becoming heavily guarded as well. More and more slaves became scared of joining the Maroon's cause. Who wouldn't be? Recapture meant torture, the cutting off of toes (he'd seen a few slaves in his time as one who ran away, only to be captured and their toes cut off or broken so they wouldn't 'run' away), or even death. Today he decided to stop by and ask about any new additions for the Experto Crede, the ship he became the captain of not so long ago. They needed more firepower and protection for when they went to battle. If not, how were they to rescue the slaves? Adé walked over to Markus, a man with a dark complex and a jagged scar over his right eye, making it blind and giving it a milky white color. Markus was in charge of helping out the Experto Crede, giving news about new weapons or giving Adé ammo when they needed it. Markus smiled and waved a hand as he saw the tired assassin walk over to him.

"Bonne journée, Adéwalé! How does the day treat you?" Markus was cleaning his pistol, the once white rag was coal black as he wiped off the gunpowder and scorch marks. Adé shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Pas bon. Not the greatest day I have had." Adé remarked, sighing. Markus raised his brow.

"Oh? And why is that? What troubles the old wise assassin?" Markus quipped. Adéwalé glared at him.

"I am not that old. As for wise, I cannot say. I need some...advice. Since you are the eldest here." He pointed to the cloud-white hair Markus sported on his head. The elder man gave a chuckle and stroked his gray beard. Adé asking for advice wasn't rare, but it didn't happen often.

"Go ahead, Adé, what troubles you?"

"This morning, I saw a voleuse saving some of our brothers–"

"Why would that–"

"She wasn't our sister. She was a femme blanche." Markus raised both of his brows at this, his wrinkled face expressing amusement and confusion.

"A femme blanche? Well,...that is...odd, to say the least. Are you...sure?"

"She had the hair the color of the Diable, Markus. Have you ever seen one of our brothers or sisters with red hair?" Adé joked, laughing when Markus let out an amused snort.

"Well, you would be right. What is the problem with her?" Adéwalé paused. What was he supposed to say? On one hand, he wasn't bothered that...what was he name? Alice? Oui, Alice. He was okay with Alice helping those slaves out. But he wondered. What would a woman of her...to put it nicely, race, want to help out his brothers and sisters in chains? Was she honestly doing this for them, or for her to feel better about herself? Adé heard Markus coughed, and he realized he hadn't answered the elder yet. Feeling his cheeks heat slightly from embarrassment, he coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I just wonder if she is a good person. If she is doing this for the sake of our freedom, or if she is only doing this to make herself feel better. Trust me, I've met people like her before."

"Do not judge people so quickly, Adé. For all we know she might actually want to help us. Or at least, those of us still in chains."

"Julian suggested we ask her to join our ranks–"

"Adé, I do not think the others might understand. Besides, does she even want to help the Maroons? Go and ask her, if you please. Until then, we will not know." Adéwalé nodded, watching as Markus shrugged and returned to his pistol, grabbing a clean cloth from the shelf nearby and wiping the gunpowder off of the gun. Adé turned and went over to a lone wooden chair, situated in the corner of the hideout. Sitting down, he began to think. Water dripping from the ceiling echoed around him, the sound of rushing water and voices joining along with a few soft shrieks from bats hidden in the shadows. Adé took a deep breath and concentrated, trying to block out the sounds from around him as he thought.

He knew her name. That was a start. Alice. With hair like that and an attitude, she was surely to be known around Port au Prince. Or at least somewhere. Bastienne came to mind, and he nearly smacked his hand against his forehead. Of course! Bastienne knew Port au Prince inside and out. Her girls were everywhere, so she had eyes and ears throughout the colony. Then, he began to think about letting her join the Maroon cause. Would it work? He knew most of the Maroons here were not as trusting with the French or Englishmen as he was. Well, to be honest, neither was Adéwalé. The only white man he trusted was Edward, and he was in England with his daughter Jennifer and his new wife. Last he heard, Ed's wife bore him a son. Haytham, was his name. He ought to send him a letter soon.

_ Focus, Adé, you are getting off topic..._

Right...Now what was he to do about Alice? She seemed willing to help those in need, even if her goals were selfish, stealing money for a living was not a good way to support yourself. Though, he shouldn't judge. What if she was poor– No, no. Those clothes weren't that of a beggar. Yet again, she could have stolen them. Though they looked to be well taken care of, cleaned and stitched properly. He'd find out later, when he went to Bastienne. As for joining the Maroon cause... He wouldn't force her.

It would be nice to have another helping hand, though...

~•••~

"Bastienne?" Alice entered the brothel, happy to see that at least it was warm and dry. It was still raining, but not as heavy as before. As she walked through the women working there, she was amused that most of the men didn't notice her. They had a bright blush on their faces, quite flush as they giggled and laughed loudly. Drunk. Of course they were. Most white men wouldn't dare touch a black woman. But if there was sex involved? Then yes. She felt bad for most of them, the women, however. Sometimes they were forced to have intercourse with the men. Bastienne immediately chased them out. She wouldn't deal with men harming her girls. Alice offered them a smile, and they smiled back. Alice had become a regular here. Not that she was sleeping with them, just that Bastienne and her became friends. After all, Alice donated some of the reales she got to Bastienne's brothel. It was a little gift for the woman who always had to deal with her shenanigans.

"Alice? What brings you here?" Bastienne turned from one of her clients, sending him a wink and a kiss. Alice smiled.

"To say hello. How are you, Bastienne?"

"Same as always. Today, however, bored. There is usually something going on. But today, however, it is quiet and calm. Which is somewhat relieving but then again, boring. And you, Alice? Something tells me you are here for something else."

"You are right." Alice sighed and sat down at the table across from her friend, resting her chin on her hand. "Have you heard of...what was his name... Adéwalé?" Suddenly, Bastienne's relaxed posture became tense. Her gaze became hard, narrowing her chocolate eyes at the redhead.

"What did you say?"

"Adéwalé...Is there a problem?"

"Alice...There are things you should not meddle with. This is one of those things."

"Bastienne!" Alice lowered her voice, noting how worried Bastienne sounded. "Please, I met him earlier today. He had the assassin's symbol. Remember my uncle?" Bastienne bit her lip and drew herself closer to Alice, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oui, I know. If you are worrying about him, then do not go asking for trouble and pestering Adé–"

"It's not that! He talked to me. He asked if I was helping those slaves because I wanted to help them or wanted to help myself. I was wondering...If you could tell him that I was genuinely worried for those slaves? Bastienne, you know me!"

"Alice!" Her voice was curt and grave. "I understand...But I am not supposed to know who he is. The Templars, they know me as well. If they heard word that I was helping an assassin, my throat would be slit while I sleep. If you truly want to talk to him, seek him out yourself. I am sorry that I cannot help you even more. Now if you'll excuse me–" Bastienne stood and fixed her skirts, flattening them and breathing in deeply. Alice thought Bastienne could pass for a queen. Her aura radiated with grace, elegance, and a certain air of command. She ruled over the brothel, after all. She demanded respect. "–I have clients to attend to." As Bastienne passed, she placed her hand on Alice's shoulder and squeezed gently in a sign of comfort and support. Alice sighed and placed both of her elbows on the table. What was she to do? Motioning over to the bartender, she sighed again.

"Can I help ya, lass?"

"A glass of wine, if you please."

"Certainly, miss. What kind?"

"Merlot, if you have it."

"All right..." The bartender retreated back to the bar, fishing out a simple glass from behind the bar, cleaning it, and placing it on the bar as he reached for the wine bottle. As she waited for her glass of Merlot, she played around with a cork on the table. She wasn't wearing her hood now. Instead wearing a simple turquoise dress with a navy corset and a dark blue petticoat. A simple outfit, nothing too extravagant or plain. As the bartender returned, she took out a few reales and handed them to him, giving him a thanks and a smile. As she took a small sip from her glass, she heard a deep chuckle behind her. The person walked by her, and then sat in front of her. Shit...

"Oh for God's name not _you_ again..." Alice muttered, placing her glass down at staring at him. Adéwalé let out another chuckle, eyeing her choice of drink.

"Is it not too early for alcohol, Alice?" His Trinidad accent was deep and baritone. Alice nearly blushed.

"Could you please, leave me alone? I did nothing wrong, last I checked."

"No, but you _did_ do something right." He quipped, ordering water for himself. Alice groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"No, really. What do you want with me?"

"I wish to ask you a few questions–"

"You did that already. Just fuck off." Alice scowled and removed her hands, grabbing her glass and taking another sip. Adé laughed.

"A mouth of a sailor, yet the body of a lady."

"Please stop talking to me..."

"Alice..." The serious tone his voice had gave her a pause. She glanced at him from the top of her glass, raising her brow in confusion. "I was wondering...If you would like to help my brothers and sisters and I."

"I'm not joining your little group. Politics are not for gentlewomen!" Her voice became high and accented, mocking her sister-in-law. Adé shook his head, dropping his hood and keeping his golden eyes on her.

"This isn't about politics. This is about humans deserving to be free and equal."

"Look, I do not want trouble. But I will call over Bastienne's guards–"

"You know Bastienne?"

"Oui. Now like I said–

"S'il vous plaît? Please? At least...think about it, okay?" Adéwalé asked, taking a drink from the glass the bartender had given him. She was surprised and amused that he didn't order rum or alcohol. Sighing, she ran a hand through her unruly hair. God, he was annoying.

"Fine, fine. Je vais le faire. I'll think about it. How will I reach you, however, when I have my answer?" Adé chuckled and stood up, walking over to her and winking. Alice blushed slightly, furrowing her brows. What the hell was he doing?

"I have my ways." With that, he pulled the hood over his head and walked out, leaving her confused.

"Asshole..." She muttered, taking another sip from her wine.


End file.
